Finally Feeling Accepted
by Pencil-and-Pen
Summary: What would have happened if the Thomas's house on Bradford Court had gone to a small English family instead? Would their lives have taken different paths? An english girl in Stoneybrook, alone and friendless but about to meet some very special friends.
1. The Beginning

Finally Feeling Accepted  
  
Chap #1 The beginning  
  
I always find that the best place to start a story is the beginning. Where else is there to start? I've read stories that begin at the end, what use is that? I'll tell my story as it is, starting at the beginning:  
  
When my Mother told me and my sisters that we were moving to the States I wasn't as upset as you'd think. I'd never really fitted in at my school, never had any proper friends, I'd just retreated to the library at lunch times to read books and complete homework. My eldest sister Hannah acted like it was the end of the world, but I suppose to her it was. She was pretty and popular with brains to match it. Her only downfall was (though not so much now) her ignorance for other people's feelings. Sophie (the middle child) was strange about it. She was neither sad nor happy.   
  
"I'll miss my friends" she explained, "but America holds more opportunities than England does." That was so typical of my sister, she's clever -we all are- and extremely ambitious, her aim in life is to be a Judge, powerful.  
  
The next few months passed by quickly, all the planning. Our mother (or as we called her, mere) had decided that a little town called Stoneybrook was the ideal place to live. We flew over to spend a week there at Easter, looking at all different houses. One particular house though stood out from the start:  
  
"It's not exactly big is it?" commented Hannah as we pulled up outside a cosy house on Bradford Court, a street with identical houses.  
  
"I like it" I said, putting my head sideways.  
  
"So do I" Mere answered " It looks, homey."  
  
*Sorry I know it's not really about any of the BSC yet, but it will be! 


	2. The Thomas'

Finally Feeling Accepted  
  
Chapter #2 The Brewers  
  
Myself, Hannah, Sophie and Mere all gathered outside on the front steps. Mere reached out and pressed the bell, we distantly heard it ring, then a dog barking and the sudden rush of voices, though we couldn't tell what was being said. A few moments later the door was opened by a woman in her 40s with dark hair. "Hi!" she greated us breathlessly, "You must be Mrs Roberts, I'm Elizabeth Thomas, we spoke on the phone?" I saw a young boy's face no older than six peek out from behind his mother's back, he quickly looked at us and his face disappeared again, we heard whispering from inside.  
"Erm yes," Mere was taken back a little by the young boy, she drew herself together. "Lovely to meet you Elizabeth, but please call me Maria."  
"Ok then Maria" Mrs Thomas smiled, "Would you like to step inside?" Mrs Thomas moved to the side so we had room to enter the house. As I stepped in the first thing I noticed in the warmly decorated hall was the four children sat on the steps. "These are my children" Mrs Thomas introduced "This is Kristy, David-Michael, Sam and Charlie." She pointed each time her finger moving up the stairs. Kristy looked about my age or possibly younger. She had longish brown hair and was smiling at me. David-Michael was the boy we'd seen earlier and I thought I was right about him being six, Sam looked about Sophie's age (15) and Charlie looked about 16/17.  
"Well these are my children: Hannah, Sophie and Becca." Mere pushed my forward a little.  
"Lovely to meet you all, I'm sure Kristy and everyone will look after you while I just show your mother around the house" Mrs Thomas turned to face her children. "Why don't you show the girls around the neighbourhood, if that's ok with Mrs Roberts?"  
"That's fine by me." She smiled.  
"Great!" exclaimed Kristy, startling me a little. She was very forward. "Shall we go? Your shoes are on so that's good, I'll just get mine then we can go." "Kristy take a breath, before you hurt yourself." Charlie smiled at me. I smiled back and laughed a little. Kristy went slightly red and went to get her shoes.  
"Erm, is it ok if I stay here with you Mere?" asked Hannah "It's just I wanna have a say in things, you know."  
"Yeah and Mom I have soccer practise, so I can't go."  
Mrs Thomas frowned a little, "I'd forgotten about soccer practise Sam, I suppose you'd better get ready, you'll have to take David-Michael with you though, it's your turn to babysit and I have to work at four."  
"Fine" Sam sighed, he went upstairs to get ready.  
Mrs Thomas raised her eyes. "Teenagers." Mere smiled. "Shall I show you two around then?" Mrs Thomas continued.  
"Make that three" said Sophie, "I'd like to see around this place aswell."  
Mrs Thomas laughed, "I wish my kids would take this much interest in things, ok then you three the kitchen's through here." They left the room, left me alone with Kristy and Charlie.  
"Right then, let's go" said Kristy.  
  
".... and Stacey McGill was Claudia's friend and that made four of us which was the perfect number!" Kristy was telling me about this club that she was in. The Babysitters Club, it sounded interesting actually but I was kind of bored with listening about it, all Kristy had done was talk about it. "Because we're only 13 though we're not allowed to stay out that late, which is kinda annoying but we work round it. You see..."  
"You're 13?" I interuppted, I could see Charlie's eyes were glazed over and mine were becoming the same. "I thought you were 14 like me."  
"No, but Sam is."  
"How old are you?" I asked Charlie "16" he answered "you'll go to the High School with me and Sam, when you start I'll show you around." He blushed. "That's if you want me to"  
"Yeah that'd be great" I smiled at him. "It'll be nice to see a familiar face."  
I was a little suprised about how nice these people were, I'd found it so hard to talk to people my own age in England but Charlie and Kristy were easy to talk to. Not that you got much talking with Kristy, that was mainly listening, but I didn't mind that to much. I found it interesting to see how things were done over here and what people did for fun.  
"So, are you looking forward to moving over?" asked Charlie. "Will you miss your friends?" "I'm excited about moving, the people over here seem really nice."  
"When do you come over?" Kristy asked "In a couple of months, it's really quick I know but we want to hurry up and make a new start, get settled and eyerthing."  
"Yeah that makes sense." Charlie replied "How come your moving?" I asked him. I saw Kristy's face darken a little.  
"Our Mum's getting re-married, to this guy called Watson. He's a good guy."  
"Wow, she must be excited."  
"Yeah, she's happy which we're all glad about, even Kristy. She's not exactly had the best past." He then shut up, he obviously knew he'd said too much. I didn't question about Mrs Thomas's past, but it did make me wonder.  
"Erm, isn't this Bradford Court again?" I said, stating the obvious but still changing the subject. Charlie didn't bother to anwser but Kristy did.  
"Yeah, did I mention that Mary-Anne Spier lives there?" She pointed to the house next to hers.  
"Yes, you did."  
"Oh erm, how about that Claudia Kishi lives there?" This time she pointed to the house opposite hers.  
"Yes, you mentioned that aswell!"  
  
In our hotel that evening Mere, Sophie and Hannah did nothing but talk about The Brewers and their home.  
"I think it looks lovely" said Mere "It's in a great location" Sophie admitted "It's not england though" complained Hannah.  
I couldn't stop thinking about it either. I hadn't seen much of the house, but it was close to places like school, and Kristy and Charlie seemed nice. Especially Charlie. Infact I began to realise that I liked Charlie alot, yeah but only as a friend. He was 16 for crying out loud. Yeah I liked him as friend, only as a friend... 


End file.
